As the Zoo Turns
by mandi4
Summary: This is a very wierd story that was written by bored people. Enjoy!


Title: As the zoo turns.  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the Characters form Third watch.  
  
Authors notes: This story was written by a bunch of bored people at 3rdwatch.net one sentence at a time. The characters form Third Watch join in about half way through.  
Authors: 3Wjunkie, nypdbosco, Ty-riffic, emptplatt, leefert, kimraver, Boscosbabe, JIMMYSFAN, Mandi3W, Taylor55David, Tracerls320, bartsgrrrl, Nynaboscorelli, lmetal, FF_fan_3d_watch, cowboy, 55bosco, pyrojo, Charliefou, Boscosbaby, paisley, nypdbosco34  
  
One day at the zoo....The monkey looked at the banana and said, "What the hell is this?" Because he actually wanted grapes instead. So he threw the banana at the zookeeper...and hit a hungry tiger instead. The tiger bit the zookeeper on the butt. The zookeeper screamed like a pansy girl, causing the ostrich to pop and squat an egg into the nearby pool. The egg hatched and the baby bird swam safely to the ladder. The monkey then asked the bird "What's up homefry?" "The Sky......dumbass" the bird replied, "unless you're asking what's up your butt, then I'd have to say my foot.....coz that's where I'm a put it if you don't move!. The monkey then glared at him and began to laugh. The bird got pissed off at this and stuck his foot up the monkey's ass The little bird shouted, "HAHA I told you I would," and repeated dumb ass I told you I would. This only made the monkey sing very loud and off key. Now while all of this was going on, the hungry tiger had eaten the zoo keeper and said, "yum tastes like chicken!" and looked over at the giraffe who rolled his eyes and said to the elephant "I want some zoo keeper to eat too!" He turned to the hippo who was munching on some peanut butter crumbs and said "I WANT MY BABY BACK RIBS!" Then burped!!! The monkey then said "Excuse you!" and the hippo replied "Excuse me?" and started to cry. The bird then flew away with some baby back ribs. The monkey looked and asked "How did he get those?" "From the zookeeper!" The tiger said. "That is why I ate him," the tiger added. Then the monkey saw a zebra and asked "Are you white with black stripes or black with white stripes?" The zebra looked at the monkey and called him a jackass!! The monkey said "don't you mean a jagoff?" The zebra said .No, i meant JACKASS!. The monkey said, "well...you better watch your back buddy!!" The monkey then jumped on the zebra's back and got thrown into the hyena's cage. The monkey looked at the hyena and said, "Wish I still had that banana." The Hyena laughed and fell off his rock!! The monkey then spied a gorilla walking towards them with a SQUIRTGUN filled with grape jelly. The gorilla proceeded to squirt him on the head, and said, .Monkey need shampoo. Got any Head n Shoulders Mr. Slip n Slide?. The monkey then decided that he needed to look for a mate. But before anything else, he decided to grab that biggest banana he could find and then he proceeded to take the peel off. But his hands were still slippery from the grape jelly and he dropped the banana in to some chocolate milk. The monkey said "Where did that milk come from?" The hyena laughed at the monkey and said "Your mom." He turned around and around and jumped into the stream with the hippo from the local nudist colony. The hyena said " Dude put your clothes on!!!" The hippo replied "Bite Me!!" So the hyena did. "OUCH!!!"said the hippo. The hyena said, .you taste like chicken. That.s some tough skin you've got there!. And drank a shot of tequilla to get rid of the taste. The tequilla, however, made him hiccup! The hiccups made him fart and all the birds that were on the log behind him wanted another shot. The birds mother said "NO! It's all for me!" and the mother guzzled it down. Now the monkey and the hippo have the farts and the hiccups so the zoo keeper decides to give them some beano. But first he has to catch the monkey and the monkey was on the top branch, and the branch began to break! With the mother bird getting drunk in the nest with the baby birds, she did not notice the monkey falling into the hyenas mouth!!! The monkey saw the hyena, and screamed!!! The hyena was so frightened by the scream that he wet himself! The monkey laughed and said "My name is Bubbles by the way I used to belong to Michael Jackson!!" The hyena was so frightened by the thought of Micheal Jackson that he screamed! The monkey sang, "I'm Bad....I'm bad......you know it you know......Billie Jean is not my lover.....he's just a boy who sleeps in bed with me.....but I swear it's not sexual. and sounded like Michael Jackson!!! The hippo stepped on the monkey cuz he was singin too loud. The monkey squealed, then the zebra head-butted the hippo and the giraffe stuck his head into the mess and said, "Hello my monkey friend!" The monkey replied "I don't feel very sociable right now!!" pouting because he still didn't have his banana. The polar bear now had the banana and he said .hmmmmmmmm what's this?.  
And slid on the ice head first in the water straight into a penguin! "Hey watch were your going" screamed the penguin. The polar bear wasn't pleased, so he threw the banana at him, but he was underwater so the banana just sank to the bottom of the pool while the monkey watched and dove in a got the banana but just as he was about to take a bite   
the penguin dove in and grabbed it while the monkey shot him the bird!!! Then the monkey realized he couldn't swim and started to sink to the bottom. But a dolphin came by and said, .Give me a dollar and I'll give you a lift!!. But by then the monkey was unconscious, and Carlos jumped to the rescue!!! But Carlos couldn't swim if his life depended on it so Walter flew to save Carlos and the monkey. But Walter went totally beserk so Bosco had to jump into the water to get the monkey and Carlos when Carlos hit Bosco in the chin with his elbow. "Hey you jagoff!!"screamed Bosco!!! "Back off Boscorelli! I don't need your help!" screamed Carlos. And so Walsh jumped in with Jimmy following and Carlos started thrashing around and managed to hit Walsh in the head. .Oh God,. said Alex rolling her eyes. Jimmy and Walsh grabbed Carlos and held him and started swimming for shore, while the monkey climbed on Boscos shoulders. Bosco yelled, .hey someone get this filthy animal off me!" Unfortunately, the bucket boys, Carlos, and Alex were to busy laughing!!! "Hey everyone, Bosco's scared of a tiny monkey," laughed Jimmy. Alex and Kim are laughing so hard when a ram came and butted Carlos, who fell as it chased after the others. They all scattered as Bosco fell fighting with the monkey. The monkey bit him and he had a flashback of 'doing' Cruz. The monkey giggled and chased his tail as Bosco tripped and fell into faith. Faith said "What the hell?! I don't feel that way about you Bosco!" "Oh what...I don't... faith...I just", he stuttered as she gave him this weird look. Faith then pushed Bosco and he fell onto the ground stunned at the others laughed at him. He stood up and all of a sudden a banana came flying at him. He tried to duck but smush! the banana hit him. Everyone laughed, and when their laughter ceased, Jimmy revealed to the others that he was Tarzan, and then Kim revealed she was Jane. Kim/Jane then sang "tarzan is handsome. Tarzan is strong. He's really cute and his hair is long!" This is when jimmy took off his wig and kissed Kim. Kim swooned and fainted but luckily the monkey was there to catch her. Or so she thought, because she then fell to the ground and snapped back into realilty! "Hey!" Yelled Kim at the monkey. "I thought you were going to catch me!" The monkey smiled and ran off as Kim chased him. "STOOPID MONKEY!" Kim screamed as she ran. "AND I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" All of a sudden Kim fell flat on her ass and all the rest of them laughed. Kim got up and started singing "In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight!!" as Sully danced around her and then Ty grabbed Alex and they started dancing. Ty told her sorry and then went and bit carlos's leg, who started freaking out. Then Ty slapped the peacock who was strutting by. He was just that upset. Then the peacock chased the bucket boys. The bucket boys found a conveniently placed hose and turned it on to spray the peacock, but instead of water coming out of it, it had grape juice. "Nana boo boo" screamed the peacock, and drank the grape juice. He said .Yummy yummy yummy I've got grape juice in my tummy!. The penguins then attacked doc and he started screaming like a banshee. This prompted the bucket boys to run after him and try to get the penguins. The penguins then spontaneously combusted. So the bucket boys had to get there gear to capture the rest of the animals. But they   
weren't counting on a tsunami in the seal pen!  
Tbc....  
Please R+R!!! 


End file.
